


I'm bad at titles who cares

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/M, I'm terrible at writing, Merman Peter Parker, Transformation, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm bad at summarys. Peter is a merman, your human, you become mermaid.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I'm bad at titles who cares

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are life.

As you run down the seaside, tears fall down your cheeks. Your parents just died, your best friend was killed, and your aunt wants nothing to do with you.  
Failure  
Idiot  
“Come on Y/N! Let's grab some ice cream!”  
You walk toward the beach. You always love the beach.  
Why did everyone you love die?  
You see a roll of seaweed with a bloody arm coming out of it. You run down to it, hoping you can save them. You pull out your small pocket knife and first aid kit.  
Crip  
Crip  
The nets are gone, and you start on the lower body.  
Scales.  
Holy shoot.  
Mermaids are real. Ya know what? With all the shit in your life, of course they are.  
You forget about your parents, and start down to the water with the merman.  
You know enough that he is gonna suffocate if he is out of the water. When you bandage his cuts, you make sure that no one is near. Dragging him, you make your way to the water.  
Spash!  
You drop him in the water, trying to get him in as far as you can. He looks better by the second.  
As you examine him for more cuts, you notice he looks around your age. His brown mop of hair has salt all over in it. You wash off the blood from your hands and arms  
Splish.  
“Huh?” you say as you quickly turn around,  
The merman is awake.  
“Oh thank gods you’re all right!” you say, smiling slightly.  
“Get away from me, human! What is this?” he says, looking at the bandages.  
“Bandages. You were half dead on the beach. I'm not going to hurt you, but don’t take those off. You could bleed out.” You say soothingly. He looks angry, but behind his eyes, you see fear.  
“Th-thank you. I got caught in a storm.” He says shyly  
“It's fine, I didn't know Mer was real.” You smile at his laugh.  
“Yeah. We exist. Your… not going to capture me?”  
“No. You can go if you want. My name is Y/N”  
“I'd better get going. See where I am. My name is Peter.”  
You check your phone,  
“Pearl Lagoon. It's just off of the atlantic ocean.”  
“Oh! Thank you. My Aunt lives close.”  
“Have a nice night! Dont be stupid!”  
\------  
You set up a small camp using the cave nearby. You light a fire, and wonder if you are crazy as you fall asleep.  
\------  
When you get up, you turn off your phone. You can be tracked using it. The beach is in a pretty remote place so you have almost no chance of being found. You find some berry bushes and have a small breakfast. You walk down to the water where you had found the Merman.  
Splish  
You turn toward the sound, and see Peter’s red and blue tail.  
“Y/N?”  
“Peter? Whats up?”  
“Uh, my Aunt… she…”  
“Oh gods. Did she..?”  
“She died.”  
“I'm so sorry. My parents were just killed. My best friend was killed a year ago. I get it.”  
“Is that why you're here?”  
“Yeah. I don't exactly have anyone else, so i'm on my own.”  
“Wanna be on our own together? Imean… “  
“Im staying just over there if you ever need me, sure!”

You end up becoming fast friends over the next few months. He brings you fish to eat, and you tell him about land. He tells you about the sea, and sometimes he takes you swimming in the lagoon. His wounds heal quickly, to your surprise. They needed stitches! He seems to be flirting a little, and you slowly return it.

One day you are walking down to the beach shore, Peter usually comes and talks now. You brought Berries like he asked. He never has had them. You carefully balance on the rocks, they are slick with seaweed. You put your foot in the wrong place.  
The last thing you hear is Peter’s worried cry.  
\-----  
You groan as you wake. Peter is floating next to you. You're sitting on the rocks, head above water.  
“Y/N!”  
“Ugh, What happened?” you groan.  
“You fell on the rocks. I should have been there earlier..”  
“No. It was not your fault. Im was stupid for even going on the rocks.”  
Your head hurts. You put your hand up to it on reflex.  
“Really stupid.” You repeat.  
As you feel your head, you notice your head is wrapped in seaweed.  
“Healing seaweed. It has a salve that works miracles on headaches.” He says, suspecting your question. “I don't know if it will work on humans though. Your skull didn't seem broken, so that's good. Your legs were badly cut, so I put some on them too.”  
“Thank you. I'm out of medical supply, so it will have to do.”  
He hugs you. You flinch at the saltwater, but hug back.  
“I don't want to lose you too, love.” He whispers.  
“I don't want to lose you either.” you reply quietly.  
\-----  
The next week he invites you for a swim. You gladly agree. You find your swimsuit, it's a blue and navy top with white bottoms. They are quite faded, but they were the first set you saw when you ran all those months ago. You put it on, and go to the sandy portion of the beach, not making the same mistake as last week.  
You see Peter swimming in the entrance to the lagoon.  
You step into the cold water for the first time since ‘the incident’. You shiver, but immediately get used to it.  
“Hey Y/N!”  
“Hey Pete!”  
You wade in and it feels amazing. He swims up to you and says to hold your breath.  
Fwish!  
You’re both underwater, and swimming down, holding your waist against himself. You almost forget that you have to hold your breath as Peter joins a pod of dolphins. They chirp and click cheerfully. You smile at the one that comes to check you out, poking your nose with its mouth. Peter makes a sound that sounds somewhat like a laugh. You realize, he is communicating with them. You feel you’re running out of air as he clicks a few times, and starts swimming up. Fast. He shows no signs of stopping as you near the surface. You get just enough time to take a breath, and get a sense of wow that's high before you hit the water again. This time he swims down and shows you a coral reef. So many colors! You think. He points out a huge turtle coming toward you two. You reach out to pet it. The turtle seems to like the attention. After a while, you both head back to the lagoon.  
“That was amazing! Thank you!” You say as soon as you break the surface.  
“Sure. I didn't know if you would like it or not…”  
“I really did. The reef was gorgeous, it's amazing you get to see things like this everyday!”  
He smiles “I'm happy I could share that with you.”  
Peter dives under you, and happily swims around your legs, his tail shimmering in the sun. He abruptly stops, and feels your legs right where one of your cuts used to be.. You flinch in pain and he comes back to the surface with a worried expression.  
“Y/N, you’re growing scales.” He says softly, cupping your cheek.  
“What?” you say, touching his hand.  
He leads you to one of his perches, the ones he uses when he is talking to you when you're on the shore.  
“Look.”  
You look at your leg, where all of the cuts were. Sure enough, Dark Blue scales were growing on the raw skin. You notice your feet are webbed slightly.  
“My feet..”  
“I'm so sorry. It must have been me… “  
“Peter, not everything is your fault.-”  
“The salve must have done something to you-”  
You shut him up with a kiss. He looks startled at first, but then deepens it. A feeling rushes through you, Pure bliss, like bubbles rising in your chest. It seems to be pooling behind your sternum. As you break the kiss, the feeling dissolves, but not completely.  
“Resonance..” he whispers under his breath. He obviously felt it too.  
“What?” you whisper  
“Resonance is… when a Mer finds their perfect … match. Fated to be together. Its rare, but some do find them.” He replies, looking mystified and embarrassed.  
You gently touch his shoulder “Do you want this?” you ask softly.  
His eyes look up at you, full of tears. “I don't want to hurt you.” he says between sobs  
“You won’t.” You say letting a small smile rest on your lips. “Ill take the side effects if it means I can be with you.”  
He looks at you with his beautiful brown eyes, now lined with red.  
“Yes” He whispers, smiling slightly.  
He pulls you into another mind melting kiss, now feeling like a fire, crackling in your chest. Happiness overwhelming you as he pulls you closer.  
When he breaks it,and leans his forehead against yours, you whisper “That felt amazing”  
His tail brushes up against your legs. “Yeah”  
Peter ran his hand down your ribs.  
“Gills” He gasps quietly as you shudder at the touch.  
You cough harshly, ruining the moment. It feels like coughing up your lungs. You can’t breathe. Your hands go up to your throat in the choking position.  
Peter takes the hint and pulls you underwater. You try to get back to the surface. Your lungs burn.  
“Breathe” You hear. It’s Peter.  
You trust him, and take in a breath of salty water. It feels harsh against your raw throat, but feels like the freshest breath of air you ever had. You smile slightly and Peter’s worried expression turns to releved.  
“Sorry for scaring you.” he says.  
You give him a thumbs up, not knowing if you can talk. You are quickly distracted by the scales now slowly covering your legs. You both watch in awe as they come over your feet. A shockwave of pain shoots from your feet. You twist in pain, and Peter swims closer, kissing you.  
“You’re doing great”  
Your mouth tingles as teeth change. Razor sharp, and a new row behind the first. A sharp pain pierces your abdomen. You rush to get the white bikini bottoms off, now stained red with blood from the transformation. You feel Peter gently push your legs together. Fins start to sprout from the sides and back of the scaley midnight blue appendage. You feel bones fusing and breaking down. New muscles growing. The pain starts to ebb, being replaced by pleasure. You grip on to Peter as all of your fins grow in. He runs his hand over your ears in awe. They look just like his now, like little fins edge them. He trails up to your scalp, finding scales just before hair started.  
“You look gorgeous.” He smiles as you writhe in pleasure.  
You hum in agreement as you look at your new tail. It’s a beautiful midnight blue, trimmed with a lighter blue as it gets to the fins. He grasps your hand and leads you back to the surface.  
When you break the surface, you take in the air. It feels odd now, but breathable.  
“I love you so much…” Peter says, wrapping his tail around yours, pulling you close.  
“I love you too Peter. You dont even know how much.” you say, accepting the embrace.  
He laughed.  
“You just grew a tail for me, sweets.”


End file.
